


skskskslk

by honeycomb712



Category: K - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycomb712/pseuds/honeycomb712





	skskskslk

Emrys  
Emrys, Morgan Le Fay “druid names”  
Merlin and Morgana go on monthly trips to the druids WITHOUT getting them fuked up, we see more of mordred  
Lady of the lake maybe incorperated nah p not  
“Emrys.”

"You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.”  
Merlin knew what was coming. The tension in her shoulders and the tears glistening in her fearful eyes, her hesitance broke his heart and he wished there was some way to use his magic to undo this and ease her distress. Unable to keep her gaze, Merlin felt his own tension rise. He wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready for questions and wasn’t ready to try to give answers that he didn’t even know he could force out his clenched mouth.  
"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening."  
He heard her breath hitch as she sobbed. Looking back at her, he caught her eye immediately.  
"Please."  
I can’t.  
"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you.” He cringed as he gestured at the door. The words that leaving his mouth were useless, pathetic excuses. He had such a temper with Gaius about helping but when he had an opportunity, the one moment he had to help a dear friend, he faltered.  
"He won’t. I don't want any more remedies! They won't do any good." She stepped forward, forcing Merlin towards the table behind him in a moment of desperate aggression.  
"It's magic, merlin.”  
Morgana trembles as her red eyes search for a reaction, shoulders shaking as her legs tremble. Grey smoke seeps from the clutter of potions, and he wishes he could drift off as easily. But he is here, caught between the weight of his destiny and the life of a friend. He breathes in, as if it would make exhaling his words any easier.  
“We're friends Merlin please, you know I wouldn't make this up."  
Merlin sucked in a breath, repressed every feeling telling him no.  
"It is.”  
Her face relaxed with relief,  
“So you do think it is. I knew it, I knew I couldn’t be just me that thought it.”  
“Morgana please, keep your voice down, you can’t be loud about this.”

“I know how scary this is. And I know that it must feel relieving to  
“the old tongue”  
“You… What?”

https://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/

 

Instead of morgana walking off, sits her down says gauis doesnt want this but he'll tell ger. Reveals his magic

S2E8 Maybe morgause could b gay for morgana  
LOL NVM INCEST  
ALSO arthurs speech and fight w uther is his turning point of magic  
S2E9 merlin and arthur being fond of each other

Arthur genuinely listens to arthur and cares for her  
Mordred masters the crystal for gOOD YEET  
Can’t be evil if there aint no damn reason to be evil  
"You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.”  
Merlin knew what was coming. The tension in her shoulders and the tears glistening in her fearful eyes, her hesitance broke his heart and he wished there was some way to use his magic to undo this and ease her distress. Unable to keep her gaze, Merlin felt his own tension rise. He wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready for questions and wasn’t ready to try to give answers that he didn’t even know he could force out his clenched mouth.  
"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening."  
He heard her breath hitch as she sobbed. Looking back at her, he caught her eye immediately.  
"Please."  
I can’t.  
"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you.” He cringed as he gestured at the door. The words that leaving his mouth were useless, pathetic excuses. He had such a temper with Gaius about helping but when he had an opportunity, the one moment he had to help a dear friend, he faltered.  
"He won’t. I don't want any more remedies! They won't do any good." She stepped forward, forcing Merlin towards the table behind him in a moment of desperate aggression.  
"It's magic, merlin.”  
Morgana trembles as her red eyes search for a reaction, shoulders shaking as her legs tremble. Grey smoke seeps from the clutter of potions, and he wishes he could drift off as easily. But he is here, caught between the weight of his destiny and the life of a friend. He breathes in, as if it would make exhaling his words any easier.  
“We're friends Merlin please, you know I wouldn't make this up."  
Merlin sucked in a breath, repressed every feeling telling him no.  
"It is.”

Her face relaxed with relief and just for a second, Merlin envied her.  
“So you do think it is. I knew it, I knew I couldn’t be just me that thought it.”  
“Morgana please, keep your voice down, you can’t be loud about this.”  
"I'm sorry, it's just - Merlin, it was so scary, these things were happening that I didn't understand and magic is meant to be bad, how could I have it? What have I done to deserve it? I tried so hard to pretend it wasn't and when I realised it was all I could think was 'I feel like I'm being punished' but at least now everything makes sense, the dreams were magic too and just, oh Merlin.. I don't know. Now I just feel less alone."

“I know how scary this is. And I know that it must feel relieving to  
Morgana, magic doesn't make you a bad person. It never will  
Am I a bad person?  
Merlin, what are you saying? You're not magic.  
Merlin eyed the smoke that was still lingering in the air, and mu


End file.
